A photonic quantum computer, such as a linear optical quantum computer (LOQC), may require the routing of photons through complex photonic circuits that include many optical elements, such as beam splitters, phase shifters, and mirrors. Single-photon sources may be used to generate the photons used as qubits in the quantum computing.
Despite the progress made in photonic quantum computers, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to clock generation.